Restore (BajanCandian FanFic)
by CuriousTrouble
Summary: Accidentally click the wrong button and here's the one that I will not be deleting because my computer says that it deleted it when I didn't want it to) Cassidy is friends with BajanCanadian. They've known each other since they've been kids. Will Cassidy's father change? Will her brother stop them? Will they get their ending they want? (unknown stuff will happen)
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Hey Guys, WarriorCatRandom here and I'm gonna be a little different and make a youtuber one. I've been playing around and there is this one instagram user that's been writing a BajanCanadian Fan Fiction. It inspired me and I started writing down different stories of BajanCanadian fanfic. So guess what im going to be writing about! Well the two know each other but whatever they finally get together and blah blah blah... Starting with childhood!

**Cassidy's POV.**

I met him when we were just kids and we weren't popular on YouTube. My name is Cassidy and I met Mitch when we were five years old at the time, I think. Let's start after a month we knew each other.

I looked at him, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah. We're best friends."

"Ever since my mom died yesterday, my dad has been beating me and Mat (AKA. NoochM). You can't tell my father that I told you or else he will actually kill me. Mat has been taking the beatings to protect me. I've been taking care of him after it's been done."

Mitch looked at me even though I was still looking at the stars. He said, "I promise I won't tell." he sat up and looked back at my house.

I stood up, "I better get back... See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We can continue on working on the tree house."

I forgot that I would be going to my aunt and uncle's for the week. I said, "If I don't come tomorrow, then I'll probably will be taking care of Mat."

It was the week after I've been gone and I came home to an almost dead Mat, an ambulance, cop, and my father being arrested. _Oh no! Rose told!_ Mitch ran up to me, "There you've been! Mat has been looking for you!"

"What happened!?"

"Rose stayed for the whole week but on the last night it was only him, he abused him real hard."

I ran to my brother's side and asked, "Mat?"

He groaned, "I'm still here... We're on our own now, Cassidy. Father's going to jail and mother's dead."

The people took him away and tears were forming in my eyes. Mitch looked at me then back at my brother. _We're on our own now, Cassidy_. My brother's words rung in my head.

So we're 14 years old now and Mitch and I decide to make our own YouTube accounts. Mat was 16 now and had over 100,000 subscribers. I decided to start with a survival on Minecraft. Mitch does minigames and we see who gets 100 first. With two episodes up, I got mine first and it was actually a little over 500. I never bragged but Mitch thought I was cheating.

Mitch looked at my subscribers and saw how much I gained. He switched over to survival and also gained more. I just finished uploading my third and fourth episode when Mitch came out of his room and into mine, "Should we prank Mat?"

"Yeah sure. What should we do?"

While we were planning, we heard a yell say, "Cassidy! Rose is here!"

"Ok!"

Rose was my best friend and I knew she was coming. After we told Rose the plan, she nodded and went into the bathroom and locked it behind her.

DUN! DUN! DUN! What do you think it is? LOL it has something to do with Cassidy and Mitch a prank dating thing... it's not the full prank though LOL! This is based off of a song called, "_**Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman**_ I love that song or it also goes with this other one, "_**Restore" by Chris August**___ check it them out. I love the songs. A series coming soon! _**Ask The Warriors!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss

**2nd upload tonight! WOOOOHOOOOO! YoshiPuff625 got it right. That's all I'm saying. So... congrats yippee hooray... whatever. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Mitch's POV.**

I liked her. I doubt she likes me though. We were planning to just say we're dating in secret as Mat was listening to us. I know her brother disapproves of us hanging out so much. He needs to stop being so over protective of her sometimes. I wouldn't have if I had a sister. We told Rose to just listen and come out when Mat burst in.

Oh well. Dreams don't always come true. Casey was just perfect but not too perfect and that's the thing I love about her. Maybe one day...

The plan worked and Mat totally fell for it. We went for a walk to where we'd always hang out when her father was with her and her brother. When we sat down and leaned against the tree, we leaned in and kissed, not knowing that Mat was watching. When he marched over there he split us apart. Mat said, "I thought it was a joke!"

"Yeah it was. But this just happened," Casey rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm starting to think it's not."

"Mat, come on. I've known him since I was a kid. It usually happens that way where the two end up dating."

He grabbed her arm and dragged her away. She looked at me with sorry eyes. Maybe dreams do come true...

**Casey's POV.**

I was flopped down on the couch and my brother was in his room and Mitch was in his room. I heard someone come out into the living room and sit beside me and say, "Sorry about what happened..."

It was Mitch. I looked at him, "It's not a problem. We chose to. My brother is just being a little over protective."

I smiled at him. He smiled back. Dreams do come true...

Ever have that time where your brother comes in at the worst time? Yes, it happened again. We were about to kiss when he shooed Mitch away. I went into my room and flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. When would my brother get that I can make my own choices?

**Hehehe. Do you think he learns? Well, yoshi, dude, you got it right that they kiss in front of Mat but it wasn't the plan. But congrats anyway! YES TWO UPLOADS IN ONE NIGHT!**


End file.
